Hallo, Apa Kabar?
by Aqua Days
Summary: Empat belas tahun sejak kecelakaan. Sen punya hidup yang berbeda. Tapi kenangan bersama Bon dan Rikko tidak pernah hilang. /Warning: aneh, semacam alternatif ending (?)


Bisa dibilang *plak* ini fanfic Sakamichi no Apollon. Komiknya sungguh sialan. *digiling*

Sakamichi no Apollon dan segala isinya adalah milik Kodama Yuki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan menulis cerita ngawur ini. Err, ini semacam alternatif ending (?) dengan timeline dan plot yang ngambang. Duh, jadi inget pantai, jamban, dan ingus. *plak* Ngomong-ngomong ini unbeta :3

Salam moe. (?)

Hallo, Apa Kabar?

.

.

Bau masa lalu tidak selalu menyenangkan. Sen sadar dengan sangat baik. Ia mengalami cukup masa di mana satu-satu potongannya merangkai cerita yang kurang cocok sebagai selimut selamat tidur. Sen hanya bercerita sedikit tentang masa itu dan banyak tentang sela pengisi yang sebenarnya hampir tidak punya peran penting. Rekan kerjanya, istrinya, kedua anaknya, keluarganya yang sekarang... Sen merasa bersalah ia tidak bisa membagi, tapi ia tidak menyesal.

Ini adalah musim semi keempat belas setelah ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari kampung halaman yang menyimpan segenap kehidupan mudanya. Kelopak sakura menyambut angin yang mengantar mereka turun dengan gembira dan mereka terbang. Sen menangkap beberapa kemudian mengamati mereka. Ia bukan orang yang romantis maupun melankolis. Sungguh, ia bebal alami kalau menyangkut rasa-merasa dan berinteraksi dengan hati orang. Lagi, ia tidak punya waktu (juga minat) untuk beromantis atau memainkan langkah yang melankolis.

"Hari ini saja."

Karena musim sakura mekar dan berterbangan adalah tahun ajaran baru. Tahun ajaran berarti sekolah, sesuatu yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Setelah melewati tahun-tahun yang tidak sedikit Sen ingin mengingat masa lalu, akhirnya setelah sekian lama.

Mendudukkan diri di bangku kayu tua, ia menunggu. Tatapannya menerawang. Sekitarnya tidak ada seorangpun. Baguslah. Ada banyak kesempatan untuk melamun sendirian baginya.

"Kaoru." Denting piano. "Ritsuko." Senyuman hangat.

Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyebut tentang dirinya tapi jazz dan drum segera mencuat di pikiran kemudian membentuk sosoknya. Tinggi, berambut pirang cepak, macho (Sen tertawa pada bagian ini) dan seenaknya sendiri.

Selalu seenaknya sendiri. Bertindak tanpa mendengar dulu saran orang lain. Memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Seenaknya mengambil semua untuk dipanggul sendirian. _Kau egois Sen. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir._

Sen menyerah. Ini baru beberapa yang ia panggil dan hatinya sudah begini lelah.

Bon benar, ia egois. Bahkan meskipun ia selalu mendoakan mereka berdua setiap hari, itu belum cukup untuk membayar semua keegoisannya. Sen lalu teringat bahkan ia sangat jarang berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya tertawa hambar tanpa suara.

Angin melangkah lembut menggelitik pipinya. Sedikit dingin. _"Kau hanya tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu."_

"Ayah?"

Sen bangun. "Ah, Mitsuko."

"Apa yang Ayah lakukan di sini? Tidak baik tidur siang di bangku taman."

Sen tertawa dan mengacak rambut anaknya. "Aku menjemputmu. Ibu yang minta. Katanya takut kau tersesat."

Bibir Mitsuko mengerucut sebal. "Ibu selalu saja berpikir aku ini anak kecil. Aku sudah SMP!"

"Baru saja masuk SMP."

"Yang penting sudah SMP!"

Sen kembali tertawa. Ia menepuk pundak Mitsuko pelan. "Ayo kita makan ramen."

Mitsuko bersorak riang.

Kemudian angin menghembus lagi. Menjatuhakan kelopak-kelopak Sakura lebih banyak. Sen memutuskan waktu nostalgianya sudah selesai.

Makan ramen, berkebun, mandi, makan malam. Tadinya Sen ingin langsung tidur tapi niatnya urung ketika istrinya menyampaikan tadi siang ada paket yang dialamatkan padanya. Paket itu berbentuk persegi panjang. Persegi panjang yang ramping.

Sen meneguk ludahnya. Isi paket itu sepertinya ia sudah tahu.

Memastikan istri dan kedua anaknya sudah tidur, Sen berjalan pelan nyaris berjingkat sambil membawa paket misterius itu. Tidak ada nama pengirim maupun alamat yang tertera. Tapi tidak perlu, Sen yakin ia sudah tahu itu dari mana.

Dan dugaannya benar.

Stik drum yang ditinggalkannya.

Ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang sudah Sen hapal. _Rikko._

_"Kami memaafkanmu segera setelah kami memukulmu. Cepat pulang. Paling tidak sekali. Setelah itu terserah."_

Pasti Bon. Sen menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat belas tahun terakhir.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Air mata yang ia turunkan itu penuh senyum. Ia sama sekali tidak sedang sedih. Ya.

Minggu depan ia akan pulang. Bon dan Rikko pasti terkejut.

_Apa kabar kalian?_

**FIN**

19 April 2014 – 9.46 a.m (Aqua Days)


End file.
